Catorce de febrero
by Hatake Izumi
Summary: Todo comenzó con una rosa. / Creo que se pertenecían una a la otra. / La observé detenidamente, y me di cuenta que, a pesar de ello, su color no había dejado de tener ese rojo electrificante como la primera vez que la vi esa mañana. Y eso bastó para convencerme.


Esto es solo... uno de mis delirios místicos de media noche.

Muy poético y espeso, pero... no lo sé, solo me salió de esta manera xD

Ja ne!

* * *

.

.

.

14 de febrero

Todo comenzó con una rosa.

Sus pétalos desbordantes de ese color carmesí tan característico, esa mañana me llamaron poderosamente la atención. A través del ventanal, y con los primeros reflejos del amanecer inundando la Aldea entrando entre las cortinas junto al fresco viento matinal, esa pequeña flor, ese pequeño pedazo de naturaleza aparentemente inerte, me llenó de un interés fulminante. Desde mi perspectiva, tirado en mi cama aún, luchando contra la pereza para poder –al fin- comenzar mi día, fue inusualmente extraño el fijarme en ese pequeño detalle rojizo detrás de mi ventana.

Se alzaba orgullosa de sí misma en el rosal reseco que crecía fuera de la ventana de mi habitación; como si el intenso frío, las crudas heladas nocturnas, el fresco rocío, o cualquier otra tempestad no la afectara en lo más mínimo.

Verán, nunca fui un hombre detallista. Pero algo esa mañana me hizo cambiar y dejé entrar en mi mente esa pequeña duda, que hasta el momento había suprimido con todas las fuerzas de mi consciencia –pero que seguía allí, impoluta a cuanto esfuerzo hiciera-. Me permití plantearme: ' _¿Qué pasaría si…?'_.

Miles de respuestas a esa pregunta vinieron corriendo a mí como si dependiera mi vida en ello. Algunas totalmente emocionantes, otras un poco menos… pero todas me llevaban a la misma conclusión: ' _Debes intentarlo Hatake._ '

No me pregunten por qué justo hoy, 14 de febrero –ya lo sé, cursi ¿no?-, fue el día en que dejé de ser un espantapájaros –que veía la vida pasar delante de mis propios ojos- y quise lanzarme al campo a sembrar alguna que otra semilla, con la esperanza de cosechar algo que pudiera nacer de ello.

Tal vez toda la cursilería en la que Konoha se inundaba por esas fechas hizo mella en mí, y me sentí coaccionado a actuar. Tal vez el discurso de Naruto de _'como Hokage es hora que siente cabeza y busque alguna chica para pasar el día de los enamorados y el resto de su vida'_ había abierto una pequeñísima grieta en mi cabeza para siquiera tener en cuenta esta fecha –que usualmente ignoraba alegremente-. Tal vez la imagen de sus mejillas sonrojadas y aceptando mi obsequio, me sirvió como incentivo para cambiarme, salir de la habitación e ir directamente a cortar cuidadosamente la flor para a continuación encarar camino hacia la Torre del Hokage.

O tal vez en el fondo soy un romántico.

La cuestión era que allí estaba, el sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, reconocido ninja de la Hoja y encargado de mantener la paz en todo el País del fuego, con una pequeña rosa entre los dedos, con el estomago revuelto de solo la idea de hacer lo que me proponía. Seguramente me veía como un imbécil, pero en el fondo me encontraba bastante ocupado para sobre-pensarlo, seleccionando las palabras que irían acompañadas de mi obsequio –si es que me animaba a que llegue a destinatario-.

No les voy a mentir. Me sentía como un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas.

Sí, sí, lo sé. Me doy vergüenza a mí mismo también.

Pero cuando esa tarde la vi allí parada en medio de mi oficina, con un informe de casi mil páginas sobre el estatus del hospital del mes anterior, hablándome tan ferviente y apasionadamente de su vocación y de cómo ella propondría proyectos que ayuden a mejorar la vida de sus pacientes, con esas ojeras que demarcaban lo duro que estaba trabajando para hacer que las cosas pasen en el hospital, con esa voz que no denotaba nada más que seguridad y confianza, con ese aroma tan característico de ella inundando mis fosas nasales –a pesar de estar a un par de metros de distancia-, con esas manos que parecían tan delicadas y suaves pero que en verdad escondían una gran fuerza y un gigante talento, con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de ese fuego que hacía que se me derritiera el cerebro, no les puedo mentir de nuevo: no me interesó nada más que ese calor placentero expandiéndose en mi pecho.

De repente recordé esa flor que crecía a pesar de las tempestades a la vera de mi ventanal, y les encontré muchas más semejanzas que lo que aparentaban a simple vista. Creo que se pertenecían una a la otra.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿estás escuchándome? –Escuché con un rotundo cambio de tono en su discurso.

Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza, tácito, intentando sostenerle la mirada e imaginando los miles de escenarios que podrían plantearse allí mismo. Pero su ceño fruncido, y el hecho de que no retomó su informe, hicieron darme cuenta que estaba a punto de tirar todo eso a la mierda si no emitía sonido.

-Lo siento, solo estoy cansado hoy Sakura-chan. Gomen.

-Bueno, en el informe estará detallado todo de igual manera.

Se acercó y dejó frente a mí una carpeta con bastantes hojas dentro, prolija y claramente rotulada -para que no se pierda entre el mar de papeles que era mi escritorio, claro-.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, yo pretendiendo hojear su informe, y ella frente a mí fijando su mirada en mí.

-Tendré que ocuparme de esto detalladamente luego pero: buen trabajo, Sakura-chan. Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Llevó su mirada hacia el piso, evitando mi mirada y con las mejillas algo sonrosadas por mi halago.

-Arigatou sensei. Si no necesita nada más, me retiro.

Un nudo se presentó de repente en mi garganta y el estomago se me retorció. Este era el momento ideal para darle la rosa pero, ¿por qué cojones las palabras no salían de mi boca?

Sin dejarme responder y luego de una breve reverencia, me dio la espalda y encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de mi despacho para salir. Y se fue, tan rápido como entró.

Era un maldito cobarde.

Sí, sí, lo sé. Me doy vergüenza a mí mismo también, otra vez.

Abrí el primer cajón a mi derecha y tomé la frágil flor, ya un poco maltratada por pasar todo el día encerrada en mi escritorio. La observé detenidamente, y me di cuenta que, a pesar de ello, su color no había dejado de tener ese rojo electrificante como la primera vez que la vi esa mañana.

Y eso bastó para convencerme. Tenía que darme otra oportunidad.

Me levante de mi asiento, abrí un cristal del gran ventanal de mi oficina y por las calles que rodeaban la Torre, reconocí esa cabellera rosada que tanto esperaba ver, emprendiendo el camino en dirección a su casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en el marco de la ventana para luego pegar un gran salto, que me permitiera aterrizar cerca de ella.

Efectivamente cuando lo hice, a unos metros a su espalda, ella se volvió reconociendo mi presencia detrás suyo y mirándome intrigada.

-¿Sucede algo Kakashi?

No pasé por algo que no haya utilizado el molesto _'sensei'_ junto a mi nombre, lo que me dio una chispa de esperanza de que tal vez todo esto no fuera una locura.

Estiré en el aire mi mano, todavía sosteniendo la frágil rosa, en dirección a ella, y esperé que entendiera –porque estaba tan nervioso que no podía emitir sonido alguno, mucho menos una oración coherente-.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a la rosa, y luego a mí. Y a la rosa de nuevo, y luego a mí. Y así un par de veces, hasta que pareció tener un click en su cabeza.

-¿E-Es para… mi? –Preguntó titubeando, mirándome con intriga y sorpresa.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué unos pasos para que pudiera tomarla. Ella aún sin comprender del todo la tomó entre sus dedos, y el delicado roce de sus pequeñas manos con las mías me causó un escalofríos por la columna vertebral, haciéndome reaccionar.

-Feliz San Valentín, Sakura.

Un color rojo intenso coloreó su bello rostro, mirando el pequeño maltratado pedazo de naturaleza entre sus manos y luego sucedió. Me regaló una sonrisa tan perfecta que podría sacarle el aliento a cualquiera en este mundo.

Incluido a mí.

En especial a mí.

-Sakura me preguntaba si quieres…

-Sí, quiero –Interrumpió de repente segura de sí misma, sin dejarme terminar el ofrecimiento pero entendiendo al instante- Pero no vayamos al Ichikaru's. Vayamos a algún lugar nuevo.

Y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo.

.

.

.


End file.
